Unaccepted
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: What would Kahoko's son, Kaien, do if he knew that the father that he longed to be with, doesn't accept him from the start? And what would be Etou's role in Kahoko and Kaien's life? Will Len accept him soon or not? but what if Kaho wouldn't? Chap 6 HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Made another story... Phew! This story has been bugging me for months xD Well... only got one thing to say before you read it... I hope you'll like it :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own La Corda or any of it's characters...

* * *

**Unaccepted**** - ****Chapter 1 **

A small smile crept on Hino Kahoko's lips as she watched her beloved five year old son, Kaien, playing with some children in the playground. A tear fell unexpectedly in her right eye, while imaging how Kaien should be gone by now. But the thing that brings more pain to it is the fact that his father doesn't accept him. It has been five years yet the pain was still there.

**~Flashback~ **

_Kahoko entered Len's office with a big smile on her face, face slightly blushing. She sat on a chair in front of his desk as she put her things down._

_"__Len, I have something to say…" she started, the smile didn't left her inspired look.  
_

_"__Hn?"  
_

_"__Len, um…"_

_"__What is it, Kaho?" he put his papers down to face her._

_"__Len, you know... I-I'm… pregnant..."_

_Len frowned. __"__What?"  
_

_"__And it's your child." Instead of a happy and excited expression, he frowned more.  
_

_"__Abort that." his sudden words made her stood up from her seat, heart terrible aching.  
_

_"__W-What?"_

_"__Abort that." He repeated, arranging the piles of papers._

_"__Len, what are you saying? It's our child." Tears started to form into the corner of her eyes._

_"__I can't accept that child. Abort that, Kaho."_

_"__But why...?" she asked as Len placed his palm to his forehead._

_"Because I don't want."_

_"I-I won't abort this child, Len... Whatever you say or do to me." the smile she had lately, was now replaced with a disappointed look mixed with tears.  
_

_"But I can't accept him"_

_"Why? Because it's mine?"  
_

_"No, I have my reasons. I don't want him."_

_"__This is the end... of everything between us, Len." _

_"__What?" it's his turn to protest._

"_I can't afford to abort this child… And if his father can't accept him, then he should not know anything about him. It'll just hurt him." her voice slightly shaking like she's on the verge of crying.  
_

_"Fine, __then don't tell anyone that it's mine. You may leave now."_

_"__Yes, good day to you, Tsukimori-kun." She turned around to leave, not wanting to see him again.  
_

_"__Unfortunately, you already ruined my day. Just leave."_

_"__How can you be so cruel!" she turned back to him, eyes filled with hatred and anger, and also sadness._

_"__One more thing, Just pretend we're not close… or we don't know each other." Len added._

_"__DEAL!" _

_"Be sure to keep that deal" he followed his words before she entirely left and slammed the door.  
_

_She leaned her back at his office door, covering her mouth while tears continuously flowed through her cheek and chin. She never thought that he couldn't accept their child. She felt sorry and pity for the poor figure in her body, slowly bringing her hands to her stomach and gently fondling it._

"_I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry, my baby… We'll both live together in bliss… even without your father…"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Mama!"the dark red-head boy called.

"Mama!" Kaien called again as he strode towards her. "What's wrong mama? Are you crying?"

She immediately brushed the tear off, crouching to level him "No, sweetie. You can go back to play now."

He shook his head. "Let's go somewhere else. I'm hungry."

they both smiled at each other lovingly. "Okay! Let's go eat somewhere then"

* * *

**~In a Fast food restaurant~**

They both sat on the opposite sides of the table, silently eating their meals. Kaien's sight roamed all over the place then it landed on a happy family sitting not far away from their table. He felt envious to them. They were doing things like a real family how to bond with each others. He looked at his mother who was staring blankly outside the glass window. He imagined, what if he has a father and he's here? Then it would have been the greatest day of his life.

Kaien sighed before speaking. "Mama."

"What is it?"

"Do I have a papa?" Kaho froze at his sudden question.

"Kaien, every person has a papa." she grabbed a piece of tissue and leaned closely to him as she wiped his dirty mouth.

"Even you, mama?"

"Of course."

"Then where's mine?" her hands stopped from what it's doing, then leaned back to her seat.

"Your papa is…" she doesn't know what to say. She was unprepared for these questions.

"Your papa is… working abroad for us…" she lied.

"I haven't seen him yet… I want to…" his eyes were full of desperation and plead.

"Your papa is very busy."

"Can't he spare even a little time for us? You haven't told me his name either…"

"Eat your food."

"I want to see him, mama! I want to know his name! I want to know everything about him! Especially… **I want to be with him**…"

Imaginary little needles pierced into her heart, making it ache terribly. She wanted to cry right now in front of him, but she can't do that in public, so she stayed still.

"When we get home, I'll tell you all about him. Not now, okay?" she controlled her tears from appearing in her eyes, not to make her son worry.

He gave her a forced smile. "Okay, mama." he grabbed a burger then started munching it.

* * *

**~On the way home~**

Kaien's little hand tugged her hand to him. "Mama, can papa play the violin like us as well?" she looked down on him.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Hai. Maybe before bed? I guess it's better than to hear lousy bedtime stories."

"What do you mean, Kaien? The stories I'm telling you that I just made up were lousy?" Kahoko pouted.

"To be honest, yes." he chuckled, teasing his mother. She pouted more before she look back at the direction, and when she did, a blue-haired lad was now standing in front of them.

_"T-T-Tsukimori-kun...?"_ Kahoko stopped from walking, stunned at his presence, eyes widening in both fear and surprise.

Kaien stared at him with confusing eyes.

"Mama?" he looked up to her, tugging her shirt. How she wanted to ask things about him, how he was now, and everything that happened through his life, but she suddenly remembered their deal… that they have to pretend like they don't know each other.

"L-Let's go, Kaien." They passed through him but Kaien never averted his gaze from the tall lad named, Tsukimori Len. Kaien felt suspicious about him.

"Hino." they both stopped from walking. Kaien looked back at him immediately while Kaho froze in her place when he called her last name.

"Is this_ your_ child now?" she finally got the courage to face him.

"H-Hai… His name is, Hino Kaien."

"Mama, do you know him?" the little boy interrupted.

Kaho gulped. "H-He is... Tsukimori Len…"

"Is he your friend?"

"Sort of… You can call him, uncle Len…." she paused and turned her gaze on the taller lad. "Can he?"

Len nodded. She smiled a little.

"Oh. Nice to meet you then, _uncle_ Len. Sadly, we have to go, I'm sleepy…." Kaien yawned, covering his mouth.

"R-Right… goodbye, Tsukimori-kun"

"Bye, Uncle Len. We'll see you next time." the word 'next time' hit her. Obviously, she wouldn't ask for another meeting.

"Let's go in my car, I'll drive you home."

"N-No! Kaien and I can walk home." she shook her hands.

"Ne, mama. I'm tired already…"

"We can't, Tsukimori-kun. We… We still have somewhere to go!"

"Then I'll take you there." Len insisted.

"It's just nearby so we'll walk..."

"Mama, just accept the offer… I'm sleepy!"

Kahoko sighed and messed the little boy's hair. "Alright… Then please take us home, Tsukimori-kun."

He nodded again, leading the way to his blue-green colored car. He opened the back seat for them then he sat on the driver's seat afterwards.

Not for long, Kaien fell asleep on her lap as she gently caressed his head. Len broke the silence first.

"How are you and Kaien?"

"We've been fine."

"I see. Are things going we—"

'Please stop asking anymore, Tsukimori-kun. I thought we're supposed to treat each other like strangers?"

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"Let's forget about everything and start over again as friends. Even if I still don't accept him as my—"

"I won't ask you anymore to accept him." she cut him off.

"Even now, I haven't told him any information about you or what kind of person is his father. But I promised him I would."

"You would tell him?"

"I won't say it's you nor define you." she said.

"Good."

"Don't you still hate us? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't anymore. It's all in the past."

"It's still the past; it's not that easy to forget."

"You should be quiet or you'll wake him up."

"Since when did you cared about him?" Len got pissed off and stopped his car on the side of the street. She didn't wait for his cold words like '_Go now'_ or '_Leave' _since she know he would. So she gently woke Kaien up.

"Wake up, sweetie. We're here." Kaien started to open his sleepy eyes, but he sensed something wrong.

He looked out of the window. "Huh? But this isn't home."

"It isn't, but uncle Len still has something to do, so we'll just walk home." she lied again.

"But…."

"Come on, I'll carry you, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Len just watched them, somewhat guilty.

Once they were out, Kahoko carried Kaien. It can be seen in her shaking arms that he's too heavy for her, but Len controlled himself from helping.

"Goodbye, Tsukimori-kun. Thanks for the ride. I'll repay you next time." His expression might be cold, but deep inside, he's extremely hurt.

_"I might be the worst person on EARTH... How can I do this to the person I loved and **my** son...?" _Len said to himself.

She started walking away with Kaien when a familiar voice to her and Len suddenly called her from behind.

"Kahoko!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? How was it? How was it? Please **REVIEW**! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** whoa, I never I'd update sooner than I thought :D I hope you'll enjoy! haha

**Many thanks to these people:**

-Edogawa Ai-chan-

-Neko Meow-

-Athens09-

-complicatedgirl-

-Amethystgirl1943-

**Please don't stop reviewing! :D haha**

Also thanks to those who read :)**  
**

* * *

**Unaccepted - Chapter 2**

"Kahoko!"

Their eyes transferred to the guy who was now approaching Kaho.

"Etou-kun?"

Etou gave her his best smile and placed a hand on her head. "What's up?"

Kaien doesn't know him and didn't cared knowing him since he's very sleepy, so he decided to sleep while they continued to talk, his head resting on her shoulder.

"How have you been, Kahoko?"

"Fine. How about you? How's your three years stay in America?" she asked.

"Well It was quite boring since you we—"

"Mama… Let's go home…" Kaien mumbled, cutting Etou off. Kahoko heaved a sigh then adjusted her hold on Kaien.

"We have to go home now, Etou-kun… I'll see you next time…"

"I'll accompany you." Etou offered while Len raised an eye brow, arms crossed.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you then." she smiled at him.

Len was still there, just watching them and listening to their conversations. His eyes transferring to whoever is talking.

She was about to turn her heels to leave when she noticed Len. "Oh, Tsukimori-kun, goodbye."

"Hn." was his only reply.

"Tsukimori?" Etou transferred his gaze to him.

"It's about time you noticed me." Len coldly stated.

"Since when did you came back?"

"Just yesterday."

"I see. Well then. We'll chat next time, these two needs to go home now." Len nodded. Etou removed his jacket and draped it all over Kaien's sleeping body.

Kahoko gasped as he did. "He might catch a cold." he said to her.

"Here, I'll carry him for you."

"Awe, thanks so much, Etou-kun." She gently transferred Kaien to Etou's arms.

"It's nothing. See ya, Tsukimori." They started walking away. Len was glaring them from behind, watching them as they disappeared in sight.

* * *

**~While Walking~**

"Kahoko, why were you with Tsukimori lately?" he broke the silence.

"Uh... We just met him on the way home."

"I see." he felt Kaien moved a little. "This child is Kaien already, huh?"

"Yes..."

"He had grown up a lot. Are you still taking care of him alone?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, where is his irresponsible father?" she didn't answered.

"But who is he anyway?" he followed another question. She bowed her head and her expression became gloomy.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't ask it again."

Silence occupied once again the atmosphere between them. She stayed like that until they reached their home.

* * *

**~Hino's Residence~**

"Thanks for all your help, Etou-kun." She was about to get him from his hands but he didn't let her.

"Where is his room?"

"Ah, it's on the first door upstairs."

"Okay." Carrying the sleeping child, Etou kicked the door to his room open and carefully laid him down on bed.

Intrigued, he leaned closer to the child, his hands on the bed, supporting his position. He stared at his face, examining every parts on it, trying to figure out who his father really was since Kaho never wanted to tell them.

"Pa…pa…" Kaien mumbled.

"Papa?" Etou asked, raising an eye brow. Kaien however, not knowing what he's doing, had pulled Etou down beside him while mumbling the term he had been longing to say.

"Papa…" he hugged him.

"W-wait, I'm not—"

"Papa…" a tear fell down from Kaien's cheek as he tightened his hug.

"But, I'm not…" Etou gave up when he heard his sniffles. He felt pity for him so he hugged him back. He looked at his angel face covered in tears. He gently wiped it away as Kaien fell back to his slumber, they both did.

Kahoko knocked before entering. "Etou-kun?"

She found them both sleeping, hugging each other. She didn't notice it but a tear rolled down. It was a tear of joy, of course. She silently approached them, covering their bodies with a blanket and smiled at Etou as an idea popped in her head.

* * *

30 Minutes passed when Etou had woke up. He went out of the room then downstairs to find Kahoko watching television.

"Finally you're awake." she glanced at him for a moment.

"Yeah, got some troubles with Kaien." He said, massaging the back of his neck.

"What troubles?"

He sat beside her. "He… He called me P-Papa…"

Her eyes widened and looked at him. "H-h-he what?"

"Well, it's okay… I don't mind anyway…"

The idea she thought lately came back, she was just staring at him as he speak.

"Do you think he still remembers me? I mean… He was just 2 years old when I left."

"Etou-kun…"

"Hm?" he turned to her.

"I-I was just thinking… um…" her face suddenly heated up.

"What?"

"C-c-can you… uh never mind!" Kahoko looked away, embarrassed.

"Huh? What is it?"

_"No… I have to say it… For Kaien…" _she faced him again with all the courage she got._  
_

"C-can you please…" she paused to breath. "Pretend to be Kaien's _f-father_ for a while?"

His eyes widened at her sudden favor. She immediately averted her gaze, flushed.

"I-It's okay if you don't want..."

"But why...?"

She kept her mouth zipped for a while before explaining. "I... I want Kaien to how it feels like to have a father... and to be loved by one..."

"But where is his—"

"It's Len."

"Huh? What? Then why?"

"Please, Etou-kun... It's not for me, it's for his sake."

"But why me? and what's going on?"

"I haven't told anyone about this and I would only tell it to you because I trust you."

Her eyes started to water. "Len doesn't accept him or neither did he wanted him. He wanted me to abort him... He also told me he wouldn't treat him like his own. That's why... I don't want Kaien to know because I don't want him to suffer... It's all my fault..."

he clenched his fist, wanted to punch him right now. "But..."

"Please, Etou-kun... Just for a short time. Please pretend to be his father... Treat him like what a real father do, and love him like your own." she bowed her head, the tears she had been holding fell down all at once. "I know I'm too selfish to ask this but I'm begging you..."

Without a second-thought, he said; "Yes, I will help you." she raised her head to him, shocked but was extremely happy.

"R-really...?"

"Yes, I won't regret my decisi—" he was cut off and gasped when she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Etou-kun... Thank you very much..." she said, letting tears flow, wetting his shirt. He was still stunned but he manage to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

**(Kaien's POV)**

"...Mama..." I slowly opened my eyes, it was kinda blurry though. "Mama...? Pa...pa?" I mumbled. Papa? I don't know if it was only a dream or just my imagination, but I can feel that it's not.

_I felt warm arms wrapped around me. He's hugging me and I'm hugging him too. I forced my eyes to open and I saw the guy mama was talking to lately. Is he my papa? I hope so... I snuggled closer to him, leaning my ear on his chest, hearing his heart beat. I then felt his arms tightened it's grip on me as I closed my eyes again._

I sat on my bed and began crying, calling for mama.

Loud footsteps can be heard rushing towards me. The door opened quickly, revealing her worried look. "Kaien? what's wrong?" she sat beside me and wrapped her arm on my shoulders. "Why are you crying, sweetie?" her right and began wiping my tears out.

"I want papa..." I sobbed.

"Did you call for me?" the same guy appeared on the door, he was smiling as he went closer.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm gonna ask it again. How was it? :D Tell me by reviewing!

This chapter is all about Etou but the next up-coming chapters would be the start of torturing Len xD hahaha seriously, If Len is only true, he had killed me already. xD By the way, is Etou OOC? I'm not quite fond of him so I don't know... :/

enough with the Author's notes! **Please Review**, okay? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **updated, yay! :D here's chapter 3! I hope you like it ;)

**Many thanks to these people:**

-yasnky-

-FrozenRoseLady-

-complicatedgirl-

-Edogawa Ai-chan-

**Please review again! :D**

Thanks for reading the previous!

* * *

**Unaccepted - Chapter 3**

"Did you call for me?" the same guy appeared on the door, he was smiling as he went closer.

"Pa…pa?" I looked at mama and she nodded.

"Papa…" I uttered again and my eyes released more tears.

He immediately wiped my tears with his handkerchief and kissed my forehead. He smiled and I smiled back. He sat beside me, on the opposite side of mama.

"How have you been Kaien? Papa is back." he caressed the back of my head.

"Very fine! Papa… I got a lot of questions to ask you, but right now… I just want to tell you how happy I am now that you're here."

"Papa is very happy too." He gave a tight hug.

"I love you, papa…" i hugged back.

"I love you too. I love you and your mother." Because of that, Kahoko blushed and he noticed it.

Etou winked at her which made her blush more.

_"No… Kahoko, you shouldn't let yourself get carried away… Remember that he's just pretending!"_ she thought to herself.

"Kaho, are you okay?" she snapped out when their attention turned to her.

"Y-yes, don't mind me."

"Papa, can you sleep here with me tonight?" Kaien asked, cutting Etou's worry.

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Mama, will sleep here too, okay?" I turned my gaze to mama.

"B-but, that's—"

"Aw. Mama, please?" I pleaded, giving her a puppy dog eyes.

she sighed. "Alright, but just tonight."

"Okay! Thank you, mama, papa!"

* * *

They were both on my side and I'm on their middle. Papa was leaning his elbow in the bed to stare at me, while his hand supporting his head. Mama is laying down beside me.

"Papa, why did you left mama for a long time?"

"Papa is busy with work in the other country."

"Mama raised me up alone." I pouted.

"That's why I'm proud of her." He glanced at mama and she chuckled, which made me do too.

"But you know what papa? Every time I'm asking mama if you really love me, she always said you love me very much but she's always crying."

Definitely he knew the answer why. "Maybe she misses me." he joked.

"Maybe..." I said then mama giggled.

"Why would I miss you?" she joked back.

"Just admit it."

I yawned intentionally to stop them from starting an argument. He patted me on the head.

"It's already late. Go to sleep." he kissed my forehead then also kissed mama's.

"Goodnight, Kahoko."

"Goodnight, Etou..."

I placed a kiss on their cheeks. "Goodnight, mama. Goodnight, papa. I love you both."

"Goodnight." they both said to me at the same time.

I leaned my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes as I started to enter my dream. I can feel them watching me as I sleep and I can also hear them talking to each other but since I was very sleepy, I didn't understand a thing.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**~The next day, at the playground~**

Kaien and Kahoko were both on the swing while Etou was pushing them alternately.

"Push me higher, papa!"

"As you wish!" he did as he asked then transfered to Kahoko.

"Weee!" she screamed.

"You're like a child." Etou teased. Kahoko pouted.

Etou laughed, then hug her from behind. "But that's what I like about you."

She froze from her seat and blushed deeply.

"Oh come on, you can continue that later. Let's play first!" the little boy said, disturbing them as their faces turned very red.

* * *

Len was walking by the park, talking to his mother on the phone.

"Yes, mother. I understood."

_"Go home early, okay?."_ the person on the phone said.

"I'm on my way now."

The person replied, Len frowned. "Wait, can you kindly repeat what you said? I didn't hear it. It's noisy he—" he was cut off when he glanced to where the said noise was coming from. His eyes widening in shock and his heart battling with his mind. It was Kahoko, Kaien and Etou, playing by the swing, having fun like a real family.

_"Why are they with him?"_ he thought as he watched them from the distance and luckily, they never noticed him.

_"Len, are you still there?"_

"I'll call you later, mother." he hanged up the phone as he focused his attention more on them.

"Higher! I wanna reach the moon!"

Etou followed then stopped pushing him as the swing stopped from moving as well. "Let's take a break."

"I'll buy something to eat." Kahoko stood up and left to buy foods and drinks for them.

"Okay, mama. Hurry up!"

When Kahoko left, Len didn't realize he was already slowly approaching them.

"Papa, I want to play in the slide!" Kaien said to Etou.

_"Papa? What papa?" _Len felt like a sharp thing suddenly crashed directly into his heart.

"Let's wait for you mama to arrive, okay?" Kaien nodded. One more step and they finally noticed him. They stared at him in curiosity.

"Uncle Len?"

"Tsukimori, what are you doing here?"

"How about you? And why is he calling you 'papa'?"

Etou smirked and lifted Kaien. "Because I'm his papa."

Kaien nodded. "Uncle Len, meet my papa!"

"Really? He's your papa?"

Kaien's expression changed, it became sad. "Why, uncle Len? Is it unbelievable?"

"Yeah, Tsukimori? Why can't you believe the truth?"

"It's not that. It's just..." Len cut himself when he remember that he can't, or more like he shouldn't. He was left with no other choice but to keep his mouth zipped.

"What?" Etou asked.

"Never mind."

Etou was already on the verge of starting a fight with Len when Kahoko suddenly came running to them with the foods. "Etou, Kaien, I'm ba— T-Tsukimori-kun?"

Len turned to her.

"What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hino, we need to talk."

"Okay." she handed them the plastic bag then they distanced away from them.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Explain this." he crossed his arms, raising an eye brow.

"Explain what?"

"Why did Etou said that he is Kaien's father? And why is Kaien telling the same?"

"Because from now on, he is."

He glared at her. "But that's not—"

"Then who? You?" she cut him off, not wanting to hear what he's supposed to say. From there, they can see and hear Etou and Kaien bonding. They watched them for awhile.

_"Papa, you have stain all over your mouth."_

_"Where?"_

_"Here. Let me wipe that for you."_

_"Thanks, son."_

Len had enough. He turned back to her. "You're lying to him."

"It's none of your business anymore, is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he wants his father. And Etou is now his father." she turned around to leave and go back to them. "Why do you care anyway? Please, leave us alone like what we've agreed on."

"Did he know the truth?"

"No. And I'm that hoping you won't tell him."

"Of course."

"If that's the case, thank you then."

_"What's taking them so long? Mama!" _Kaien shouted, calling her.

"Coming! See you, Tsukimori-kun."

Her feet started dragging her to them when—

"**Kaho**, wait."

* * *

**A/N:** End of chapter 3! Next chapter will be updated soon, I hope ;D

Thanks for reading! **Review**, okay? :D Hontou ni Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Really glad that I updated :D Hope you read this one too!

**Many thanks to these people:**

-yasnky-

-athens09-

-complicatedgirl-

-Edogawa Ai-chan-

-NeKo Meow-

**REVIEW... onegai? :D**

Thanks for reading the previous chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Unaccepted - Chapter 4**

"**Kaho**, wait." he grabbed her wrist tightly. She gasped at his sudden action, her heart racing fast. She tried hard to hide and lock her true feelings away from him.

It was a bit odd, but Len was expecting tears from her eyes. But when she turned around to face him, her eyes were cold, dull and with no emotions.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked coldly.

He knew clearly that she's not the Kahoko he met anymore, the Kahoko that he fell in love with, and it's his entire fault why she became like this. He was about to set her free when he noticed her hand shaking and folded.

Unaware of him, he's making it so hard for her to control. Anytime now, she might burst out into tears in front of him. He tightened his hold on her wrist, making her gasp in pain.

She stayed firm, struggling from his hold. "Tsukimori-kun, what do you wa—"

"Will you let her go?" Etou suddenly appeared, standing behind Kahoko, apparently saving her from him. He was glaring at Len and clenching his fists. Len slowly released her as Etou pulled her to him, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder.

"Uncle Len? What's wrong?" Kaien approached them, asking innocently. Len didn't answer, he was still stunned.

"Papa? What's going on?"

Etou patted his head and smiled. "It's nothing."

Suddenly, Etou's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it and distanced away.

**(Len's POV)**

"What are you still doing here, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Mama, stop being rude on uncle…" Kaien defended me. I stared at the kid, flattered. Right now, I wanted to thank Kahoko for raising him to a kind and gentle kid, without hatred towards me.

"Um… I want to know more about you, Uncle Len…" he smiled shyly at me who he mistaken as just an uncle.

I gawked, and so is Kahoko. We don't know how to deal with these kinds of stuffs requested by _our_ only son.

Kaien's attention turned to Kahoko. "Mama, can I stay with Uncle Len for a while?"

She looked at me coldly and said; "That is if it's okay with him."

"It's okay, right uncle Len?" I nodded unsure. But one thing I'm sure of is that I want to be with him even for just a short time. Kaien slid his little hand on mine.

"Yay! You'll come too, ne? Mama?" then he slid his other hand on Kahoko's. Both of us were frozen, staring at each other, being led by the little boy to sit on the bench. I never expected any of this, though he only treats me as an uncle, it's a new feeling that I longed to know.

"Now tell me, Uncle Len. Do you have your own family? I mean, do you already have a son or a daughter?" he asked, smiling wide.

I looked at her first before answering. "I… I don't…" it's a lie, of course. Do you think I can say 'yes' and tell that he is?

I know It hurts a lot to her, but I also know that, that's the answer she's expecting, and the answer that she wants.

"Oh… That's too bad… I thought I'll have a new friend." his expression became gloomy.

"E-Enough now, Kaien… You shouldn't ask him things like this. Besides, you already have Ryoumi and Keiiko as your friends."

"I know that... But it'll be better if we would have a new friend."

"Who is Ryoumi and Keiiko?" I asked curiously.

"Ryoumi is Ryoutarou-kun and Manami-chan's daughter, while Keiiko is Keiichi-kun and Shouko-chan's son." she answered, but still in a cold tone.

"Yup! They're my best friends, uncle! You should meet them!"

I smiled. "Okay. Perhaps, you could take me sometime with you."

Kahoko glared at me, as if she was telling that I and Kaien wouldn't meet again.

"Okay, I will. Then, uncle, were you a good friend to mama in high school?" he asked again. How should I answer?

I gave Kahoko the expression of _answer-for-me_ look, but she looked away; avoiding my gazes, so I just smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Do you play an instrument also?" he followed another question. This one is easy enough to answer.

"Yes. Violin." I simply answered.

"Cool! I play the violin also! That's because mama and papa do too."

"Papa?" I thought for a while. I admit that I thought he was talking about me. "Ah, right. Etou."

"Yup! Papa is so good when it comes to playing his violin! I really adore him!" He's his father after all. A fake one.

"Who's better? Me or him?" I joked.

"Well I… never really heard you play before…"

It quite surprised me to hear that. I thought I'm already famous in all countries in the world, but how come he hasn't heard me or see me play yet? Was she keeping him away from me too much? If that's the case, I can't blame her.

"But… Can I?" he looked with his puppy dog eyes. Who can resist?

"Of course." I transferred my gaze on her to ask something. "By the way, I have a charity concert here in Japan. Do you want to—"

"Sorry. But I'm busy with work." she cut my words, and answered without even thinking yet.

Kaien pouted. "Then I'll take papa along with me."

"No. Papa has work also. You can't bother him."

"But…" tears formed in his eyes, begging for Kahoko's permission.

"It's okay, I understand. But I'll still send over the tickets in case you change your mind."

"I'll force mama."

I smiled at him, answering 'okay' with my expression.

he raised his index finger. "One more question, Uncle Len…"

"Go on."

"Why is mama… being so cold to you...?"

It shocked us both. I heard her gasped softly and her expression is telling me not to answer.

I had a hard time thinking of an excuse, but nothing is good enough.

"That's because… I did a lot of bad things to her in the past..." she looked at me, gaping. "And until now..." I followed.

"Like what?" he asked, more curious.

"I'm sorry, Kaien. But I can't answer that."

"Okay… I understand. But, you two should learn how to forgive each other." forgiveness? **Then will you be able to forgive me? **I want to ask him that. But I can't.

Me and Kahoko were both lost in words. Good thing Etou came back at the right time.

"What's the meaning of this, Kahoko?" Etou twitched his brows.

"Uh… It's nothing."

"Yeah. I just want to know uncle Len more."

"Okay. Kahoko, father needs my help in his work. I guess I'll be gone for a week. Is that fine to both of you?"

Kahoko nodded. "Sure, Papa. But be sure to come back as soon as you finish with those, promise?"

"Okay, I promise." He leaned closer to kiss Kaien's forehead, and then kissed Kahoko's cheek after wards. The blush on her face is too noticeable. I didn't even realize that I was glaring at both of them.

"I'll be going now. Take care of yourselves." Etou glared back at me.

"Bye, Papa!"

Etou walked away while waving his hand.

"That means you'll be alone at home this whole week. Will you be okay?" I asked, concerned of course.

"We had live for 5 whole years alone in that house. So why can't we?"

"Okay."

Silence stayed with us for minutes, until the rain started to pour heavily.

"Hino, I'll drive yo—" she ignored me and got Kaien's little umbrella and gave it to him, just him. She had nothing to cover herself from the rain.

"Hino, don't be stubborn. Let's go." she ignored me again. Kaien just looked back at me, perhaps he pitied me. They were now walking away from me and I couldn't do anything to persuade her.

**~The Next morning~**

I was walking down the streets in town, when I passed by into a drug store. I stopped when I saw Kaien inside. My hands slowly pushed door open then my own feet led me to him.

"Oh, Uncle Len! Good morning!" he greeted.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying medicines for mama." I don't know, but a sudden ache in my feeling stroke me.

"For what?"

"Mama got sick from yesterday's rain, and since papa is out, I'm the only one left to take care of her."

"I see. How is she doing?"

"Not good really…" he looked down, very sad.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. She's a strong woman."

"Yup. I know she is." he paused for a while to look at his wrist watch. "Oops! I'm sorry uncle Len. I'll see you! Mama is waiting for the medicines. Bye!" He started running before I could bid goodbye to him. I watched his little form running away from me, pushing the door, then remembering his way home.

I smirked. "How cute…"

* * *

**A/N:** End of chapter 4 :D the two previous chapters were all about Etou... so I decided to make this one and the second one all about Len xD I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Any review is well appreciated! But... I'm still not ready for flames xD so please... hahaha But I still beg for reviews. Please do! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey! Are the people reading/reviewing this still there? :D After a month+, finally had updated this xD

**Many thanks to these people:**

-athens09-

-complicatedgirl-

-NeKo Meow-

-EchizenRyoma-

-Love-fades-mine-has-021-

-sera-chan011-

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! xD**

**no flames, kay?  
**

* * *

**Unaccepted - Chapter 5**

I smirked. "How cute…"

I just stared at him, quite dazed. I suddenly felt regret within me. Regret that I didn't saw his first steps, first baby words, everything…

_"Mama got sick from yesterday's rain, and since papa is out, I'm the only one left to take care of her."_

Wait. What did he say? Kahoko's… sick?

"Crap." I cursed. Even if I was harsh to her, I still care. And it never changed.

I didn't wasted any second; I rushed out, tracking Kaien. I saw him taking his tiny steps as he walks his way home. I didn't notice that I was walking too fast that I'm already behind him, blocking his small figure with my shadow.

He looked at me with his golden eyes; eyes that I couldn't believe were mine.

"Uncle Len?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just want to see how your mother is doing."

"Okay! Thanks for worrying about her." He smiled and I smiled back. So this is the child that I wanted to be killed back then.

I just stared at him as he led the way to their house.

In just a short of period of time, we reached their house. From the outside, all I can see is a dark and lonely little house; however, the inside was colorful and well-furnished. I roamed around, stopping and staring on every picture frame hanging on the wall. Those pictures held the memories of her and Kaien… _only_. It proved that they've been happy throughout the 5 years even without me. I walked towards the last frame. A thick, sharp needle pierced into this heart of mine. It's Kahoko, Kaien and… Etou. After seeing that bothering picture, I wanted to turn back and leave, but the sound of a bowl fell urged me to go upstairs.

I walked to the door where the light is coming from, peeking first at them, carefully not to be noticed.

Kahoko was lying down on her bed weakly and on the floor, a spilled bowl of porridge was scattered. It appears that Kahoko was trying to feed herself but ended up dropping all of the contents including the bowl. Kaien got a black cloth and started wiping out the mess, and this is where I enter.

Her golden eyes stared at me in shock. "T-Tsukimori-kun? What are you d-doing here?"

I ignored her and approached Kaien. "I can handle that."

"Eh? Thanks, Uncle Len…" he stood up to give me space in cleaning it, sitting beside his mother.

Once I finished with it, I got a new bowl from her desk and filled it with a new hot porridge. I sat down on the other side, holding a spoon.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Open your mouth." I said, scooping the spoon into the porridge, drawing it closer to her.

"Mama, say 'ah'." Kaien ordered, chuckling.

She obeyed her son and _not me. _"Ah…" she uttered, facing the boy. I placed the spoon with the food in her mouth, receiving a glare from her.

"Mama, be nice…"

She smiled at him. "It'll be better if you're the one feeding me."

"No need. I'm already doing it, can't you see?" I scooped again but she turned her head away from me.

"You can go home, Tsukimori-kun. You're just wasting your time here."

"No, it's alright."

"Don't you need to practice?"

"I can do it later."

"It's already 4:30 pm, you better go home."

"I said it's alright."

Kaien's yawn broke the argument, and I'm quite thankful to it.

"Mama, I'm sleepy… Since Uncle Len is here, Can I go sleep in my room now?"

She looked at me first before responding. "Sure, but he doesn't have to be here."

"But if he is here, then I can be relieved." By her smile, it's obvious that she was touched.

"Fine." They smiled at each other. Kaien tiptoed to her, kissing her cheek before leaving us alone in the room. I shifted my attention back to her.

"Hino, you should eat."

"I will eat but I DON'T need your help."

"Eat."

"I don't want."

"Eat."

"Nu-uh!"

"Eat."

"I said I don't want! Will you stop being persuasi—" I forced her to eat again when I got the opportunity.

She swallowed the food first before protesting again.

"Will you stop doing this, Tsukimori-ku—" I silenced her by placing my index finger on her lips, gradually leaning closer. I closed my eyes and sensed her did too. I felt a hand touched my chest, as if she wants to push me away but she can't, I held it tight. As I leaned closer, I can already feel her warm breath mingling with mine.

Our lips were about to touch but the sudden barge of the annoying maroon-haired in the room caused us to move away from each other.

We were both shock by his unexpected presence. He glared at both of us, especially to me.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Her figure was shaking. How can she be this afraid to him?

"I-it's nothing, Etou-kun! He was just— uh…" she said in a quivering voice.

"What? Just going to kiss you?"

"He's not—"

"Yes." I answered bravely. Who does he think he is, anyway?

Kahoko pinched my arm. "No!"

"Why? Are you afraid that you might lose _this guy_?"

Tears started forming in those golden eyes of her. "YES, because he _is _Kaien's_ father._" I admit that I was a bit surprised. I don't know if I should still be. I glanced at Kiriya and what's not so usual is that he is surprised himself.

"He's not."

"It's better to have me as his father instead of having none, am I right, Tsukimori?" he said to me in a mocking way.

". . ." I don't know what to say.

"How long are you planning on lying to him?"

"Actually…" she started. "I'm planning to—"

"Enough!" I cut her when she placed her hand on top of his.

I stood up, turning around. I was just walking halfway to the door when I paused.

"He's not the real one."

"No, I'm the real Kiriya Etou." He teased. He still has the nerve to do that in this situation?

"Shut up."

"Too serious…"

"Don't be too complacent in pretending that you are his father. He'll know the truth someday too." I warned.

"And I'm hoping that you won't tell him, Tsukimori-kun."

"We'll see about that…" I said softly, but I'm very sure they heard that.

* * *

**A/N: **good or bad? REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Update is very late xD Sorry! ! ! Are there still anyone reading this?

**Many thanks to these people:**

-EchizenRyoma-

-sera-chan011-

-NeKo Meow-

-Mcrtrix-

-SleepyPuppy-

-moonshinelily-

**Review again!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Unaccepted - Chapter 6**

"We'll see about that…" he said softly, sure enough that both of them heard.

"Tsukimori-kun? Tsukimori-kun, what do you mean about that?" he didn't responded, he just left with a smirk.

"Tsukimori! Please!"

Etou wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't tell it."

She just looked at him, the worried look never leaving her face.

* * *

A week has passed already, and Etou wasn't there to guide them until this day.

"Mama! Mama!" Kaien shouted, entering his mother's room. She sat up, rubbing an eye with her hand.

"What are you shouting about…" she pause to yawn. "So early in the morning…?"

"Look what I got! It's a toy robot I found on our door step!" her eyes shot wide, the sleepiness automatically disappeared.

"Who gave you that?"

"There's a letter here says it's from papa!" he said, showing off the piece of carton with the recipient's name and the sender, but the sender's name is not actually written. It only says 'Papa'.

She took it from his hand, smiling as she read.

_How thoughtful of him…_

* * *

Noon came and Kahoko with her son were at the park.

Beneath the burning heat, a cheerful smile and a carefree laughter covered the tired look of the vivacious child. He was running around and around in the playground, chasing after his other two playmates, Ryoumi and Keiko.

Hiding inside his black velvet cat, he had been watching him ever since he came. This man who we considered this child's real father.

Another alluring person came to his sight, approaching his child to wipe the sweats off his face and neck.

"Mama, I can do this."

"Just be quiet and stay still." He complied about being quiet but that's because he saw someone, fixing eyes with this man.

Len stared back; hand is holding the knob of his car.

"Last five minutes and were going home—Kaien?" Kaien didn't pay attention to her instead, he started taking little steps towards Len's direction.

"Kaien, where are you going?"

"Papa!" he yelled, running again to the man he spotted.

D-did I hear it right? He just called me… Papa? Still dazed, he just watch as the child run.

Did Kahoko tell him the truth already? I'm not dreaming? With all the joy he felt, he opened to door slightly, stepping a foot out.

"Pappaaaa!" he shouted more, running faster. Kahoko, unable to do anything, just watched them from the distance.

Len haven't even fully got out of his car when—

"Papa, I missed you so much!" the same time as he hug him in the waist.

"I missed you too, Kaien. Where's your mama?"

"She's right there! Let's go, papa! She misses you, too!"

All the joy and excitement Len felt, turned into disappointment in a quick flash.  
He withdraw his foot back in place, closed the door again.

He hid his sad face by glaring.

_Fine. He can have them for now. But no secrets can be kept forever._ He thought.

His brows twitched, narrowing his eyes to see further; the scene where Etou gave Kahoko an '_I'm-back_' hug.

"Mama, where's the '_welcome-home_' kiss?" Both adults pulled away immediately, turning around from each other, both blushing.

"T-that's… Kaien, we can't do that in public." Or they really can't? Kahoko just nodded in agreement. And as for Len, curiosity is killing him on what's happening.

"Come one, Papa…" Kaien uttered, pushing Etou closer to Kahoko.

He gave up with a smile. "Fine…"

"Yay!"

"Wha—" in two seconds, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kaien chuckled, but Len frowned, fists clenching.

Kahoko chuckled, as though she really feel that Etou is her husband. All went back to normal when the other two kids came and dragged Kaien back to the slide.

"So…" she started, turning to him.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for the toy you sent Kaien."

He raised an eye brow. "What toy? I don't remember sending one."

"Eh? Are you sure? But it says—" it struck her, as she thought of another person responsible for that.

"Could it be…" she wondered, then faced Etou as thought she's asking him to confront Len.

Etou got his phone and dialed some numbers.

_"What?"_

"Are you the one who gave that?"

_"So you figured it out, huh."_ He smirked, enjoying the look on Etou's face.

"I'm begging you to please stop it. The three of us are already happy. Why do you have to ruin it now!" he said, calm at first, and then shouted at the end as the nerves inside his forehead were appearing.

"Etou… Calm down…"

Len heard her voice again, frowned and became serious once again._ "I won't and I already sent a ton in front of their house."_

"What! Are you planning to take him away from us! ?" Her worries worsened, leaning her ear closer to the phone to hear their conversation, but the same time as Len hung the phone up.

"Etou, what did he say?"

"We better go home, now or else he won't stop bothering." He said, getting Kaien's things and approached him, disturbing his fun.

"Huh? Why?" he ignored her again.

"Kaien, let's go home now." Ryoumi and Keiko stared at him with puppy eyes, pleading him to Kaien stay a little longer.

It's true that he cannot stand puppy eyes, but they have to.

"I'm sorry, kids. But we really have to go. Tomorrow again, okay?" He said to both of them, patting both heads,

* * *

As they reach home, they were unable to walk inside the house, as the doorstep and the surroundings were blocked with a bunch of huge and expensive toys.

"Yay! A lot of toys!" Kaien shouted and strode to where the toys are, examining all one by one.

"Damn that Tsukimori."


End file.
